


Rodina

by roedechris



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roedechris/pseuds/roedechris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Nordic Council scrambles for cohesion, to the east the people of the former Russian Federation cling to their existance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Excerpts from the Diary of Vitaliy Belov, Radio Operator in the Closed City of Mirny**  
_Day 0, Year 0_  
It seems like I have to postpone my holiday to the Black Sea. The government has decided to shut down travel to and from Mirny entirely, along with the other closed towns. They have even shut down Plestsy and travel to Plesetsk. Just because some Spaniards have gotten sick? I don’t understand it. Misha is the most disappointed. I think he looked forward to getting away for a while. I might take him to the Cosmodrome tomorrow to cheer him up. I am sure its just temporary anyway.

 _Day 5, Year 0_  
OMON has set up roadblocks now. I can understand they do it for us, but why close down all roads to Plesetsk? They are not a closed town. For a flu? This is paranoia. At least my new job is fairly relaxed, all I am doing is maintaining contact with other closed cities over the radio. Me and Boris from Sosnovy Bor mostly use it to play chess. He did tell me they have started to get cases of this ‘Rash’ in Petersburg, and I guess the government just want the power plants to be operational, but how much can a few weeks of sickness affect the Cosmodrome? 

_Day 8, Year 0_  
Boris tells me it is getting worse. Hundreds of thousands infected in Petersburg, and from what I hear Archangelsk isn’t doing much better. They have closed down schools and we have stopped getting newspapers. Misha is nervous, I must stop letting him watch those horror movies. There has been deaths, but it will just pass over.

 _Day 11, Year 0_  
We received a huge amount of food today. Boris tells me they have received food as well, and the same in Sarov, Alexandrovsk and Severomorsk. Seems like we’ll be having a lot of canned food in the next months, although Vladimir tells me we also got meat. I am sure that will go straight to the managers’ tables. 

_Day 21, Year 0_  
This is bad. Very bad. The TVs have stopped broadcasting. Last we heard, thousands are dead and many more are dying. 

_Day 30, Year 0_  
Full martial law has been declared. From what I've heard, entire districts of Moscow, St. Petersburg, Novosibirsk have been quarantined and left for dead. We no longer get much internet connection, but I can sometimes use my phone, and... everything is chaos. How can a simple disease do this? Don't we have better medicine now? I am no longer sure what to tell Misha. When he asks, I say it will pass, but I am no longer sure in my heart.

 _Day 45, Year 0_  
We lost contact with Moscow, as well as Archangelsk. We are picking up disparate messages for aid, but management refuses to accept anyone into the territory. Security have already shot several people who tried to get in. 

_Day 68, Year 0_  
Monsters. There are monsters. We have lost all contact with Moscow, and most places for that matter. Innokenty of the security guard told me of it. They thought it was just yet another sick man or refugee coming for shelter, but… He said that was no man. He showed me a picture. What kind of infernal sickness is this? 

_Day 89, Year 0_  
Management has put in place food and electricity rations. I don’t think the representatives have any authority any more. It seems as if management gets more food than the rest. The KPRF men have protested, and for once I agree with them. Why should Misha and the guards have less food than an old bureaucrat?

 _Day 95, Year 0_  
That escalated quickly. The KPRF took over yesterday, with the help of the guards and soldiers. Rations are a bit higher. I have been forbidden from telling this to the other closed cities, but I can tell you diary. Electricity remains a problem. Boris beat me in chess today for a change. I guess I was distracted. They say they will turn the Cosmodrome into a research facility to investigate this plague, and Sarov  & Sosnovy Bor is working on the same. I don’t like the thought of bringing samples of the plague in, and I don’t understand half the messages I am told to send them, and even less of what I get back, but I suppose the intelligentsia know what they are doing. If they can pull it off, perhaps this nightmare will be over.

 _Day 12, Year 1_  
I had forgotten about this. It is funny reading what I wrote then. Paranoia? We should have been more paranoid. I need somewhere to write this. I heard Boris’ last messages from Sosnovy Bor today. I need days off. Monsters from Petersburg, he said. Climbed over their walls. I heard him die. I am thankful I still have a bottle of vodka.

 _Day 28, Year 2_  
We still have contact with Alexandrovsk, but contact with Sarov and Severomorsk is lost. At least it wasn’t on my shift we heard their last messages. Food rations have been lowered. Misha has volunteered for the salvage teams after it was determined he was immune to the plague, unlike me. I was re-assigned from the radio team. It’s not like there’s that many to keep in contact with now. I have not held a rifle in ten years, but I guess I must do what I can to protect Mirny and my family. I will not be writing any more in this. I apologize, diary, you have served me well, but now we need firewood.

 

 **Excerpts from the Diary of Anton Shishkin, Security Guard at the Closed City of Polyarny**  
_Day 0, Year 0_  
Hah, my job sure got easier. Whole damn town's been closed off now, and not just for the foreigners any more. No-one gets in but the suppliers, no-one gets out. I have no idea why, but orders are orders. Called Varvara to tell her. Of course, she doesn't believe me I can't visit her in Murmansk due to orders, but thats just Varvara for you. 

Day 4, Year 0  
Now we gotta set up perimeters around Polyarny. Apparently to prevent anyone from getting in. Can't imagine why anyone would want to get into this place just to get away from a flu when Murmansk is right there, but that might be why I'm not a commander. Despite the whole closing down and quarantining Polyarny, we've sure had a lot of new faces the past days. I guess I should feel lucky I am in a place the high and mighty feel is safe seeing as how they send their children here or even come personally. I halfway expect the President to show up any day now.

 _Day 6, Year 0_  
Damn, I guess my usual supply runs to Murmansk really have to stop. Grigor and his mates from the night shift just got up and fired and sent off after they got caught going to Murmansk for vodka and company. Varvara's been trying to get transferred to here, but with as much luck as always. Less, even. Now they don't even answer her application.

 _Day 11, Year 0_  
Wouldn't you believe it, but it was my lucky day today. A massive shipment from Murmansk, on my watch, let Varvara in and I got to snag a bit of the better parts of the supplies myself. Its not like anyone will notice a steak missing here and there, or the odd bottle of wine.

 _Day 14, Year 0_  
I was wrong. Someone did notice.

 _Day 22, Year 0_  
Now I'm glad I got off with a fine rather than being sent away. There's nothing on TV any more, and we've had orders to shoot anyone trying to get in the past weeks. We've not had to actually do it yet, most people having enough between their ears to get away before we have to do it, but still. This might be a bit more serious than I thought. At least Varvara's managed to replace an old cleaning lady without anyone noticing much.

 _Day 31, Year 0_  
Well, damn. I'm going to be a father! Varvara said so, she is pregnant. I wish I could call my parents, but they put in place total communications stop weeks ago. They don't even know they'll be grandparents! Once this whole quarantine stuff gets sorted I can send word to them though. I mean, if any place is safe from this flu, its gotta be Moscow.

 _Day 49, Year 0_  
I asked Fyodor, communications, if I could call in that favour to have him get a message to mom and dad in Moscow, but... He tells me they've lost all contact with Moscow days ago. How is that possible? I'm sure mom and dad made it to the dacha, I mean dad is always afraid of diseases, especially when the government says its nothing to worry about. Yeah, they would have gotten out of Moscow in a hurry. 

Day 61, Year 0  
Mother of God. We had to shoot someone. They just... it was as if they ran from the devil himself. Why didn't they stop? We warned them. Even after we opened fire, they kept coming. Women, children... Why didn't they stop? We fired warning shots. We shouted. No-one should enter. The sergeant told us to open fire, and... I did. I must have been the one who hit some of them. Why didn't they stop?

 _Day 70, Year 0_  
I know why they didn't stop. I've seen rabies and I've seen scabies, but this isn't either. We've started laying mines. For once, I approve fully of a decision by the brass.

 _Day 195, Year 0_  
I'm a father now. I should be happier, but... Dominika will grow up in a world without grandparents. They are gone now. A world without being able to walk beyond the perimeter. But, I shouldn't complain. She is lucky. At least she is not born into whatever existance may be for the lost bastards out there in the 'occupied zones'. 

_Day 22, Year 1_  
Ostrovnoy survived, apparently. I mean, they said that as if it was a huge news, but all I can think of is that means so many other places must have perished. From what I hear, even radio is uncertain now. A lot of strange noises. But, Ostrovnoy survived, as did Teriberka. I guess it was easier for them. We have incursions of the monsters from Murmansk frequently. Thank God for landmines.

 _Day 43, Year 1_  
I don't usually bring the diary with me to work, but I fear someone may read in it. I have written things that may be frowned upon, and all. And its not like anything will happen this shift. I think. I've had this feeling something is watching me I can't shake off, but the creatures are pretty simplistic. The ones who don't step on our mines, are stopped by our fences and picked off by us, the brave defenders of Polyarny, quite possibly the biggest city in Russia... Or even the world. Fyodor said that Japan, Madagascar, Iceland and some other places shut down their borders when this whole mess started and might be around, but... Eh, I doubt it. Even locked off, I doubt anyone could escape this. Its a punishment from God, nothing less. No normal disease can lead to these horrific abominations, these demons. And damn, I was sure someone was coming to relieve me. I hate it when it feels like something is looking at me, and when I turn there's nothing there. I swear, I will not take the shift of Ivan again, nor matter how sick he seems. Night watches always freaks me out. I never kn...


	2. Infopage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Map courtesy of stclairvoyant.

**Murmansk Oblast**  
Murmansk is the surviving state most closely attached to the old Russian Federation, and is largely governed by the local remnants of the military as well as the former arctic fleet. Murmansk Oblast prides itself on its strong adherence to Russian culture and its desire to restore the rodina to its former greatness, however distorted the tales of old Russia becomes. Its heavily militarized population remains vigilant against the imminent danger, particularly from the old city of Murmansk, located close by the Murmansk capital of Polyarny.

Population: 19,500  
Immunity Rate: 33%  
Languages: Russian

 _Trade:_  
Peasant: 48%  
Military: 32%  
Academic: 20%

 _Major Settlements:_  
Polyarny: 10,100  
Gadzhiyevo: 4,600  
Kildin: 2,400  
Ostrovnoy: 1,800  
Teriberka: 600

 

 **Republic of Plesetsky**  
The Republic of Plesetsky, based around the Cosmodrome of Mirny, remain committed to the great traditions of old Russia, or at least the traditions that they see. Scientific endeavour, socialism and collective will remain key, as the Republic is the only to be governed by a political party that traces itself to before the Infection; the Communist Party of the Russian Federation, or KPRF for short. The old Cosmodrome has been turned into a center of study for the disease, and the Republic remains committed to treating and eradicating the disease, having liberated Onega just a decade previous and assumed full relations with the states it could reach across the arctic seas.

Population: 22,200  
Immunity Rate: 26%  
Languages: Russian

 _Trade:_  
Peasant: 54%  
Military: 22%  
Academic: 24%

 _Major Settlements:_  
Mirny: 13,500  
Plesetsk: 3,100  
Savinsky: 1,700  
Oksovsky: 1,500  
Onega: 500

 

 **Republic of Nenets**  
The Nenets Republic, on the surface prosperous and democratic, is divided along the lines of the urban Russian population working in oil, and the rural Nenets and Komi populations responsible for much of the Republic's food production in the form of fish and herding. While these groups have never clashed openly after the outbreak of the disease, most knowing that whatever divides them, it is far less than the risks of breaking apart. Compared to the other known surviving areas, however, Nenets remains relatively prosperous and democratic, with a legislature and a president overseeing the runnings of the small northern petroleum state.

Population: 23,300  
Immunity Rate: 14%  
Languages: Russian (55%), Nenets (30%), Komi (15%)

 _Trade:_  
Peasant: 52%  
Military: 39%  
Academic: 9%

 _Major Settlements:_  
Naryan-Mar: 14,500  
Iskateley: 3,200  
Bugrino: 1,300  
Ustye: 700  
Amderma: 400

 

 **Solovetsky**  
Solovetsky, seemingly forgotten by both the Rash and the government, survived and even grew. The old monastery, with its handful of monks watching the old religious building used as a museum, became the rallying point of the locals once the full weight of the Rash dawned on them. The Rash, clearly punishment from above for the wicked ways and deeds of mankind, had to be appeased and the monastery was restored fully, and by Year 60 the Monastery runs the island in all but name. The inhabitants of Solovetsky, while participating to a small extent in contact with the other states, remains fairly isolated and believes piety is the only way to extinguish the demons wandering the earth.

Population: 1,150  
Immunity Rate: 2%  
Languages: Russian

 _Trade:_  
Peasant: 85%  
Military: 10%  
Academic: 5%

 _Major Settlements:_  
Solovetsky: 700


	3. One

**Pyotr Velikiy Kirov-class battlecruiser, White Sea, Russia**

"I'm just saying," Aleksandr continued "We don't really need their help is all. I mean, the Nenets and the Plesetskiy? Sure, but what use is a bunch of fishermen and monks?"

Dmitri didn't answer, seeing as how he was too busy giving his lunch to the resident fish. They were aboard the _Pyotr Velikiy_ , the grandest remaining ship of the Northern Fleet. While it was barely ever used due to the rarity of its remaining fuel, and the fact that they rarely faced any threats which would warrant its firepower, Dmitri guessed it was more to show off to the Plesetskiy and Nenets than any danger from the monsters. Come to think of it, he had only seen the _Pyotr Velikiy_ actually set sail from Polyarny once before in his twenty years, and then he was a child. They had stepped outside on the deck of the cruiser while the crew did their duties on the gigantic old world cruiser. They didn't lack for space at least. Back in the old days, the _Pyotr Velikiy_ had been crewed by almost a thousand sailors, but now it was handled by but a skeleton crew. Dmitri and Aleksandr, volunteers for the great expedition into the heart of the motherland, were standing on the port side, getting to see the landmasses of the so-called _оккупированная зона_ , the occupied zone, in the distance.

Dmitri Dementyev and Aleksandr Severinov, soldiers and scouts of the Oblast of Murmansk, were both young men, but quite different in appearance. Dmitri was as broad as Aleksandr was tall. Both were cleanshaved and short-haired, but Dmitri's brown eyes and Aleksandr's green eyes seemed to tell a bit about their different personalities. Aleksandr was sometimes too clever for his own good, and sometimes did not know when it was appropriate to ask questions, especially regarding the decisions of the state. Dmitri, on the other hand, figured everything would work out if he just did his job.

"You okay? I mean, I've seen seasickness before, but I don't think you ate **that** much." Aleksandr continued

"Yeah, yeah," Dmitri said, pale faced. He could hear some of the sailors snickering, but no reason to suspect they were doing so at his expense.

"Anyway," Aleksandr said while patting Dmitri on the back. "I guess having God on our side would be fine and dandy, but I don't see how a monk will be of use to the mission."

"Every state were... excuse me," Dmitri said as he once again leant over the deck "Were going to contribute, and what else are they going to send? The islanders don't really have that many people. I've heard they only have a handful of immunes."

"I still can't believe they wouldn't give us some shore time while there," Aleksandr said.

Dmitri nodded. Some time on land would be good. They had just set off from Solovetsky after picking up their contribution to the expedition, the island not really having much of a fleet in the first place. A monk wouldn't be off that much use, he supposed, but it wasn't up to them to make those decisions. From Murmansk, they had a group of twenty, and Nenets and Plesetsk were going to contribute similar numbers from what they had been told. He didn't know most of the others, Aleksandr and Dmitri being the only scouts. Some marines, some garrison troops, a few researchers and one of those sami. A mage from what they had told, not that he put much stock in those fables, but the sami was apparently also a skilled enough scout that Field Marshal Lyobov figured it would be a good idea. 

"Hey," Aleksandr said, pointing at the shore "Now that's a monster."

Dmitri looked up, seeing what he was pointing at. They were passing by a huge ruin in the distance, probably the size of the old Murmansk capital.

"I can't see it," Dmitri said.

Aleksandr pointed again, just to the west of the city.

"Can't see anything," Dmitri shook his head.

"Ah, you're blind then. Damn thing must be the size of a building." Aleksandr said "We were going inland, weren't we? You think we'll see anything of that size? Well, you won't of course. Can barely see the broadside of a cruiser with those eyes of yours."

"Just because I can't see whatever yo... Oh, there it is. By the church?" Dmitri said, and peeked. It seemed to have been standing still, but it scuttled a bit and what he thought had been a building seemed to be one of the monsters, too far away to be any threat. He couldn't make out what it looked like, but at that size anything could be dangerous.

"I guess I won't be sleeping during your shifts," Aleksandr said with a smile "With those eyes of yours, even a child would be a better guard."

"Good thing we got the cats then," Dmitri said, looking at the ruins "I think I'm feeling better now. Want to head back inside? Its getting a bit cold."

Aleksandr shrugged, and the duo went back to their cabin. They had four hammocks to their very own, the ship having far too many cabins for the current occupants of the ship anyway. Aleksandr's equipment were slowly, but surely, in the process of occupying every piece of visible floor, while Dmitri's were tucked away in one of the hammocks. 

"You realize we're getting to Onega tomorrow?" Dmitri said as he stepped over Aleksandr's rifle. "You should be glad they aren't doing any inspections this trip."

"Relax, Dmitri." Aleksandr said as he sat down, and retrieved a small book from somewhere in the pile, surprisingly quickly considering there didn't seem to be much of a system to it "I'll get everything in order way before we'll have to march down to the reds."

"Still, it would be nice to be able to walk without... why did you bring a half-brick? We do only have five kilos to use on personal effects."

"You never know when you need a half-brick," Aleksander shrugged "Saved my life, that brick. Bayonet is nice, as is rifle, but a brick in a sock? Oh, that can smash a monster's head in well and good too."

Dmitri shook his head, and withdrew a small family heirloom from his pack, looked over to Aleksander and asked: "Fancy a game of chess?"

 

**Another part of the Pyotr Velikiy, White Sea, Russia**

Vitaliy knelt down in prayer, as he was wont to do. The metal ship was larger than he had thought, far larger than the fishing vessels of Solovetsky. It was an honour to have been chosen by the Abbot to aid in the protection of the souls of the expedition, but he had to confess to some doubts in his mind as he looked up at the cross, over wether these people deserved to be saved. While some had remembered, most had refrained from calling him 'father', despite his cross and clothing. He was no novice, he was a ryasofor, but yet most did not give him the respect he was owed, and from the Abbot's instructions, the people from the south and east were even worse, both having walked away from the mercy of God to worship men and demons. He would have his work cut out for him, if those he were there to save would not even listen to him. 

Vitaliy was a short, pale and thin man, his black beard, while short, was well-maintained and his black monk robe was impeccably clean. The clerical life had up until now suited him quite well, he enjoyed studying the Bible and conversing with his fellow monks, the life of a fisherman not having suited him in the slightest with its lack of spiritual and intellectual challenge along with the hard work and the constant smell of fish, not to mention the hard work and toil. But he was the only monk who was seemingly immune to possession, the punishment from God that had wrecked the rest of Russia, while leaving the monastery alone. Through God's mercy, they had been spared, and only through faith would they continue to do so. His mission, given by the Abbot, was to join in this military expedition, protect the other men from the demons and to show as many as he could the light. He had not found one among the men so far who said they were not a Christian, but none of them seemed to show much signs of understanding nor a willingness to understand, and his preaching had fallen on deaf ears.

There was a knock on his door, and he opened. Outside was Boris, the man the Abbot had assigned to protect him. Boris, like Vitaliy, was also one of the handful of immune individuals in Solovetskiy. The man was large, a fisherman by trade, with a burly build and bright hair. He was also not too bright, but his faith was pure and that was all that mattered in this world. 

"Father?" Boris said cautiously "They say I can't get a separate room from you."

"And you have told them that it is my duty as a monk to have communion with God, without distractions?" 

"Yes father, I told them that you need to pray and such, but they said I couldn't sleep in any other room."

Vitaliy looked at his companion, and pat him on the head while he said "Then you can sleep outside the door, my son. Try not to make too much noise."

 

**Onega, Republic of Plesetsk, Russia**

"Seems like the Murmanskanka are running late," Mira said out loud, in slightly shaky Nenets so the locals wouldn't understand. Lieutenant Mira was the commander of the Republic of Nenets' contribution to the expedition, and under her she had a diverse mixture indead. There hadn't been many volunteers, so under her command she had received a mixture of Khomi and Nenets scouts and shamen, Russian soldiery and sailors as well as the _civilians_. If it was up to her, the expedition would be a strictly military matter. What use would the scientists and the historian be? The doctor could come in handy, sure, but the rest of them were useless. And they had eight of them! Eight out of nineteen! 

"Are you surprised, Commander?" Luka, one of her sergeants, responded in perfectly fluent Nenets. The civilians had been given separate quarters, thankfully, so it was just her, her two sergeants and the troops. Most of them were Russians, but Luka and two of the soldiers were Samoyeds, although Mira would never use that name in their presence. Luka and Glasha were Nenets, while Rasim was a Khomi, not that she could say what the difference was out of hand. But, they were soldiers, and that automatically put them above the civilians of any race in her book. 

"Not really, sergeant" Mira shook her head "But it seems like we'll be stuck here until then."

Onega, a city the locals, particularly their assigned 'guide' who had found them some quarters, looked a lot larger than it was. Mira had to admit she was impressed the Plesetskiy had managed to cleanse it, as well as the areas around the entire river. From the looks of things, the city had used to be the size of Naryan-Mar, or maybe even larger, but now most had been burned to the ground and the Plesetskiy had just retained some buildings for a resettlement. The harbour wasn't that large, but then again it usually just serviced fishermen and trading vessels. They had brought their own food, cured reindeer meat, smoked fish and berries and were eating outside. The river passed by and out into the ocean not too far away, the Plesetskiy having set up walls around the part of the city they had decided to settle, which ran on both sides of the river itself. The red flag of the Plesetsk Republic, reminiscent of something Mira could distantly recall from the history lessons as a child but that she couldn't quite place, was omnipresent. 

Mira was a heavy-set woman in her thirties, with a long experience in patrolling the forests of the southern Nenets Republic to deal with the monsters that ventured into their lands. The reindeer herds had to be protected, and Mira was one of the many people the government in Naryan-Mar were willing to send out to deal with them, but she had to admit the Samoyeds themselves could deal with most of it themselves. Their shamen seemed to have a knack for knowing exactly where to go to avoid attack, and Mira had her suspicions that they really did have powers beyond that of others. Luka, meanwhile, was definitely not one of their shamen, being born and bred in Naryan-Mar, but his appearance was very much that of a Nenets, a broad-shouldered one with a voice that could make even the most defiant of conscripts get to their senses. 

They weren't completely alone, of course. An officer of some sort of the Plesetskiy had insisted on staying with them, and he seemed quite annoyed they weren't speaking Russian presently, which made it abundantly clear why he was there. The Plesetskiy rarely let anyone deeper into their country, but when the Murmanskanka and Solovetskiy arrived, they were to take a boat through the river to Plesetsk proper, and from there... into the occupied zones. Mira grinned at this. She had some experience dealing with the stragglers, beasts and very occasionally, a larger monster, that ventured into their lands during winter, but now was a chance for some real glory. In the south, from what her grandfather had told her, there had used to be uncountable numbers of people, and doubtlessly there were now uncountable numbers of monsters. Some had sympathy for the things, but Mira did not. She had lost too many comrades to have any sympathy left for them, whatever they might have once been.

"Its not too bad, Commander" Luka said, while chewing on a berry "Its warm and nice. I had expected more trees, though."

"I think they chop down the trees around the river," Mira responded, remembering how the place had looked from the ship, and had to think for a moment to find the right word in Nenets "Or burn them I suppose."

"Should we talk a bit with our southern comrade, Commander?" Luka said, while nodding at the Plesetskiy officer.

"No, we have orders to avoid too much fraternization with the Plesetskiy." Mira said "Especially the officials."

"Why?" Luka said, and corrected himself quickly "That is, why, Commander?"

"Don't ask me," Mira shrugged "But orders are orders."

 

**Plesetsk, Republic of Plesetsk, Russia**

Liliya was still packing. She couldn't believe they could only bring five kilos of personal items each, but she was willing to forego certain items for this once in a lifetime opportunity. She had only arrived in the capital in the morning, and after the mandatory period of awkward conversation with her parents, she had set off to organize her things. She had brought everything back with her from Mirny, of course, but that was way too much things compared to the limit. She supposed the teddy bear could be left behind, not to mention her book, she had read through it twelve times already after all.

Liliya Belova was average in most respects, at least when speaking purely physically. Average length, average width, grey eyes, brown hair. She was fairly young for her profession as a researcher in the Cosmodrome, of only twenty-six, but she already knew more about the Diseased than most would ever know, although that wasn't as much as she liked. This opportunity, joining an expedition to the south, was brilliant for her. She was immune to the Disease itself, but to find a cure they needed more knowledge of the behaviour of the Diseased, and travelling south in the summer was a perfect opportunity! Liliya, Lavrentiy, Avrora and Lazar would constitute the scientific portion of the Plesetskiy contribution to the expedition, which Liliya was a bit disappointed at, but not enough to voice concerns over it of course. The rest were going to be soldiers, she feared, as well as scouts, at least one political officer of course and others. She was a bit worried about the cats, since they tended to give her the sniffles, but she was sure she could avoid too much contact with them. 

"Hmm," she said to herself "Maybe a dress? Nooo... They probably wouldn't let me wear it."

There was a knock on her door, and her mother Irina said: "Lilja? Won't you come down to have dinner with us? It has been a while since you were home, you know."

"Not now mom, I need to pack." 

"You sure? We're having baked potatoes." 

That changed matters quickly, of course. She could always finish packing later. She went to the living room, where her father, Mikhail, was already sitting, along with her brother Vilen. They did, indeed, have a whole baked potato ready each.

"So, how are things going up there, Lilja?" her father said "Any closer to a cure for this whole mess?"

"Well, we are currently investigating the effect of methotrexate on live tissue samples of the Diseased, but..." Liliya stopped when she saw everyone else's eyes glaze over "Well, no. Not really."

"So a bullet is still the best cure, then?" Vilen said with a grin that always got on Liliya's nerves "Figures, that."

"Oh yes, because we have enough bullets to deal with millions of Diseased, not to mention its a very bad cure when someone is infected now." Liliya said, a bit more sharply than she had intended.

"Now now," Mikhail said "Eat your potatoes. You are leaving in just a few days, Lilja? Keep safe out there. Its bad enough Vilen go out in the forests with the scouts."

"I will," Liliya nodded while chewing on a piece of the potato.


	4. Two

**A kilometer outside of Onega, Republic of Plesetsk, Russia**  
The Onega harbour was not large enough to actually handle the _Pyotr Velikiy_ , the Murmanskanka contribution to the expedition, as well as a small diplomatic delegation and some merchants who had managed to buy their way into being transported on the old cruiser, were instead met by Plesetskiy vessels a kilometer from the city itself. Dmitri was quick to get aboard the smaller ship, only briefly annoyed Aleksandr had actually beaten him to it, despite having postponed actually packing his things until the very last moment, as he sat there smiling. The vessel they were on seemed to be a temporarily re-purposed fishing vessel of sorts, and the thirty men and women from Murmansk had to sit out in the open. This would normally not have bothered Dmitri at all, if not for the fact it was raining.

"A fine day, eh Dima?" Aleksandr said as Dmitri finished climbing down the rickety wooden ladder down to the waiting transport boat. They were all in uniform now, of course, with Aleksandr and Dmitri in the standard scouting uniform of the eastern scouts, a heavy pale grey trenchcoat, boots and an antique fur cap from the pre-Rash era. 

"I've seen better, Aleksandr." Dmitri responded, taking a look at his fellow expedition members. The Polyarny garrison had sent quite a contingent of men and women, about seven of them. Almost a third of the total Murmanskanka contribution.

"Figures the Sitabouts would use the opportunity to give their soldiers some experience," Aleksandr said, loudly enough for the garrison troops to hear as they climbed down "They are just sitting around staring at the big city without actually doing anything. Perhaps we can teach them some tricks and then they will get rid of the problem, eh Dima?"

Dmitri shrugged "I don't think its that ea..."

"And what do you know?" the first of the garrison troops said, a short brunette Dmitri hadn't catched the name of "All you easterners have to worry about is the odd mutated reindeer and handful of fishermen. We risk massive monsters crossing the river every summer."

"Hey, now," Aleksander said, lifting up his arms while grinning "All I'm saying is that yeah, you risk it happening, but when was the last time it actually happened? Nah, just stick with us, and you might learn something."

"Last time? You want to know?" the short woman was positively shouting now, but was stopped as the next person had finished the climb, a wiry-looking middle-aged man with the uniform and symbol of a superior officer. Even Aleksandr almost instinctively saluted.

"Now, now." he said, with a voice hiding steel behind a thin veneer of silk "We are all Russians here. This cross-branch expedition has _everyone_ chosen for a reason. Now, you are soldiers of the Murmansk Oblast of the Russian Federation. _Act like it_."

The officer sat down, and Dmitri observed the rest of the expedition climbing down. There were some more garrison forces, and the sami of course... While he had had contact with the southern sami, he couldn't help but have some antipathy towards them. When his mother had chosen his father rather than a fellow, it had meant no more cordial contact. The Sami were uncivilized and not Russian, and from the two he saw climbing, wearing what seemed like civilian clothing, he couldn't help but feel vindicated in this knowledge. Aleksandr was silent as they, and the civilians, came down, the officer still keeping an eye on him. Aleksandr might have a mouth that runs faster than his brain, but at least he knew to stay silent now. What was the name of the officer again? Oh, right, Colonel Glazkov. Dmitri didn't know much about him, but from his look he seemed like the typical officer from the capital. Stern, hard-faced and a harsh disciplinarian if given a reason. He seemed a bit old to join the expedition, his hair greying at the sides, but, Dmitri figured, any soldier who survives until such an age is probably not something any monster should trifle with. Dmitri just hoped he would be one of the ones who had something in mind beyond glory.

The civilians were going down now, and Dmitri was not sure who was a researcher to join the expedition, a politician to butt heads with the reds and merchants to try their luck before the _Pyotr Velikiy_ returned home. It was getting a bit crowded now, and Dmitri sat himself closer to Aleksandr, a panting civilian to his left.

**Onega Terminal, Onega, Republic of Plesetsk, Russia**

"Papers, comrade." the official said disinterested, behind the plate of glass, his voice adapting a tone not dissimilar to how Vitaliy imagined the demons would speak. The northerners, these people of Murmansk, had been arguing for most of the trip and Vitaliy already had a headache.

"What? I am here with the expedition." Vitaliy said. The terminal building, isolated from the rest of Onega by a wall, with only a small room packed with Vitaliy, Boris and the northerners. The man behind the glass was a middle-aged man wearing what seemed to be a green-ish suit with a cap and a couple of symbols on his chest. The building itself was one-story, and a soldier in some sort of mask obscuring his face was blocking the door to the other side of the terminal, right next to the man on the other side of the glass window.

"Yes, but I need your entry papers, your citizenship ID and your medical papers." the man said, Vitaliy only barely recognizing what he said through the crackle.

"I... did not receive any papers. Son, I am here to assist in the expedition as decreed by the Abbot himself!"

"No papers, no entry, comrade." the man replied "NEXT!"

Mira headed up to the Plesetskiy official, irritated at the delay. Leave it to the reds to hold up the entire expedition over paperwork. 

"Pape..." was all the official was able to say as Mira knocked hard on the glass.

"I am Lieutenant Mira Nikitovna Koneva of the Armed Forces of the Republic of Nenets, invited by your Premier's orders to join a great expedition to liberate our motherland, and you hold us up over paperwork?" Mira stared at him "Get your immediate superior so I can tell him how you are obstructing our mission, or let us through. We are already late."

"I..." the voice crackled and he shrugged "Participants of the expeditions can pass to decontamination immediately."

The priest gave Mira an odd look that she shrugged off, as the group ventured into decontamination.


End file.
